Take Over: Insect Soul
Take Over: Insect Soul (テイクオーバーこんちゅうソウル Teiku Ōbā: Konchuu Souru) is an advanced Caster Magic and Transformation Magic that enables the user to assimilate insectoid creatures and utilize their powers as if they were their own. Description Take Over: Insect Soul '''is a type of magic that provides the user with the means claim the soul from insectoid creatures, memorizing their body and powers, thus allowing the mage to use these abilities as if they were their own. With the use of this magic, the user can transform parts of their bodies or their whole body into that of an insect. Rather new in it's creation as the creepy crawlies does not have so much appeal in them as most other creatures does. Luckily, some genius of a woman out there figured out that "Hey, insects are actually very strong. What if I could be that strong?" And BOOM, the idea was born. This particular take over have been quickly regarded as amongst the most powerful Take Over styles, rivaling, if not even surpassing Beast and Satan Soul. There is just one thing holding it back. While the insect forms are generally rather strong and can accomplish much, they more often than not, lack in a very certain field. Their intelligence. Most of the forms that an Insect Soul user takes possesses rather subpar intelligence. Some so bad that if the mage were to take their form, they would almost exclusively rely on feral instincts instead of sound tactics. Spells '''Satura's Spells *''' Imamura': Imamura Is most likely Satura's most favorable Soul spell. When using spell, Satura takes on the form of a gargantuan human-esque ant creature. While in this form, Satura takes on the shape of the monstrous queen of insects: Imamura. Imamura is in the shape of an ant with six long legs, a humongous abdomen, pointed feelers, a head that lacks the traditional mandibles and instead takes the form of a very human-like womans face. And lastly, the most odd part of her. From the front of the thorax there are two lumps of flesh and exoskeleton which very much looks like featureless breasts. Imamura is absolutely supreme when it comes to intellect. Commanding the lesser insects with it's brilliant mind, this bug could outsmart and outclass nearly any of mankinds greatest tacticians. *' Mathayus': Mathayus is the go to form when Satura is facing off against a really powerful opponent with overwhelming strikes. Mathayus is pretty much considered to be "A wall that breaks walls". It's strenght is colossal, It's armor? Even more so. With it's near unbreakable exoskeleton, this creature has endured strikes which no one should have been able to endure. So when one takes into account of it's powerful shell aswell as it's magnificent resistance towards magic, one has to wonder how she was able to defeat it in the first place. Mathayus is a giant obsidian scorpion with golden patterns along it's body, four-clawed pinchers, Instead of mandibles, it has a very freaky, human-like mouth and lastly, as one of it's more odd features (though not as odd as the mouth) is the golden skeletal formation on the top of it's head which appears to take the form of an eye. And while this thing is both powerful and tough, it severely lacks the intelligence and speed to make the best use of it. Satura has said that it is because "A wall does not need a brain. A wall is just supposed to stand there and take blows." *' Leghul': Leghul is the go to form when Satura needs to travel far distances or when it is required to keep up with the quickest of opponents. Leghul is a giant centipede that possesses multiple small, quick and sharp legs. Very efficient for running over people. When it comes to speed, Leghul is without a doubt the supreme ruler. Leghul carries the appearance of a great green centipede with aztek patterns on it's exoskeleton. Leghul's special ability is that it gets constantly stronger and faster as it remains in continous movement. It's power and speed will slowly rise until the moment where it has reached the double of what it was earlier capable of. However, should it ever stop running, it's power increase will instantly disappear. *' Kuwaga': Kuwaga is the go to form when Satura requires supreme combat skills. All her combat efficencies becomes vastly improved with this form. Kuwaga enchances her speed, her strength, her endurance and reflexes, all the good stuff that can turn the tide of a fight in her own favor. Kuwaga takes the form of a green humanoid bee. Around the thighs, forearms, and shoulders, the exoskeleton takes a steel gray color and is thicker and harder than the rest of Kuwaga's body. At the back of Kuwaga's forearms are a pair of retractable metalic "stingers". *' Khepri''': Khepri is Satura's final and ultiamte form. If Imamura is the queen, then by all means, this is the god of all insects. It's brain capacity could rival and conquer the mind of Imamura, although it lacks the cpability to mind control the lesser insects. It's golden carapace is tenfold stronger than any armor that has ever been created, making for an armor which is damn near impenetrable. It has claws and and horns sharper and more powerful than any sword, allowing it to perform trully devastating feats of physical combat. Last but not least, this titancic creature possesses a nice variety of magic. It possesses Lightning Magic and it can scale down it's size and as it does, so does it's strength. In other words, this beast can either be as titanically big as a dragon or as small as a human child. at max size it is believed that it could quite possibly have the strength to match if not even overpower some dragons in physical strength alone. Perhaps it could, but it was never proven and everything changed once Sartura took control of it. The creature became weaker under her command and many believe this to be because she was not ready to take on such a monstrosity. Satura has also shown to not be able to control the Insect for too long, as it constantly drains her of her magical power, eventually leaving her completely drained and if she were to try and sustain the form for longer than what she has magic to supply it with, it could result in her own death. Trivia *This Take Over: Soul was approved by User:Perchan *The Imamura spell is named after Shohei Imamura, director of the movie "The Insect Woman", and the appearance is from Insect Queen from Yugioh. *Mathayus is named after the Scorpion King from the Mummy movies. His looks is from Millenium Scorpion from Yugioh *Leghul is named after yet another Yugioh card and the looks is from Aztekipede the worm warrior. *Kuwaga is named after Kuwagamon from Digimon and the appearance is from Stingmon from...well, Digimon. *Khepri is named after the egyptian god Khepri. I wanted a grand and powerful name for the final bug. And what is more powerful than a dungbeetle moving the friggin sun?! Oh, and the appearance is of Hercules Kabuterimon from Digimon. Category:Take-Over Category:Take Over Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Take Over Spells